It Was All Spyke's Fault
by Loner Faris
Summary: Kitty & Rogue have a turning point in there relationship. Takes place during the events of SpykeCam; Rogue/Shadowcat friendship (or slightly more, depending on what you like); inspired by a longtime head canon of mine & DevianArtist Raphaella picture (cover).


Rogue looked into her roommate's vanity mirror, shaking. She wasn't sure if she was trying not to cry, or break everything in the room & hope the mirror was destroyed in the process. She was sure of two things, though. Sabertooth could benefit from anger management, & she could not pull of the werewolf look.  
Rogue threw herself on her bed, deciding to trash the place in a few minutes. Thankfully for her roommate, Kitty walked through the door on cue. Rogue didn't notice at first, given that the phasing Shadowcat hadn't bothered to use the doorknob for her own room.  
"Hey, uh, Rogue?" Kitty's greeting was more of a question, which made sense. When your friend's personality changed with the tap of a finger, you end up wondering who your really talking to.  
Rogue's response sounded like a grunt. A decent acknowledgement, but a poor answer to the unspoken question of the girl's mental well-being.  
"Rogue," Kitty tried with more force. "I know having- Well, having whatever that guy's like in your head isn't so great... Look, I don't really know what your going through, but maybe I can help you feel better. We could start by getting rid of the new fur coat."  
Rogue's tongue was on the verge of bleeding from her efforts to ignore her friend. Kitty was right, she didn't know what Rogue went through. No one in the mansion could ever really understand, including the telepaths.  
Instead of berating her companion, Rogue just forced a defeated sigh. As much as she wanted to yell- or was that Sabertooth?- Kitty always brought out the more tender emotions in Rogue. Unfortunately for the rest of the X-Men, Rogue's love was usually shown as annoyance. It wasn't that she didn't try. Heart-to-hearts were just hard for her, especially with an audience.  
"Kitty, Ah'm fahne. 'Sides, the looks here to stay for the rest of the day."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Oh."  
The was an uncomfortable silence. Rogue knew it was uncomfortable because her fur was itchy, but she had no idea how her teenybopper friend felt. Kitty spent the time wondering if the pet store would give a mutant a flea bath. Probably not if it was Death.  
An idea struck Kitty, stunning her for a few seconds of more quiet. She ended this by lounging onto her friend's still form.  
"Kathrine!"  
This was met with giggles as Shadowcat buried her face into Rogue's fluffly belly. Rogue thrashed & squirmed to dislodge the other girl before she was hurt, but Kitty held on tight until Rogue went limp again.  
"So, like, are you feeling better?"  
"You could have gotten hurt! A real funny move to make for a girl who was complaining about mah powers earlier today."  
"Yeah, but..." Kitty pouted as she tried to think of the right thing to say. "I'm fine. That's the point. Your fluffiness lets me cuddle you. We, uh, never got to before."  
Rogue just blinked. "Did you, um, want to? Before, Ah mean. I just never- I'm not that, uh, huggable."  
"Yeah. Well, you always look like you- I mean, you never get hugged. Enough! Enough, I mean. Just... You look like you, ummm... Like you wouldn't mind it, sometimes." Kitty was finding it surprisingly hard to look Rogue in the eyes, considering she was lying on top of the new Beast.  
"Ah don't need to be hugged."  
"I wasn't trying to sa-"  
"But Ah don't mind being with you. Like this, Ah mean. It's nice. As long as your comfortable! Ah don't want you to feel weir-"  
"No! No, I mean yes. No, it's not weird. Sorry! I just... The words aren't coming out right, & there not going to, but... Rogue, I like having you around. I want to do things with you, but I just don't know how. I'm sorry I don't know what to say, but I'm really trying."  
Rogue's arms wrapped around her dearest friend. "Ya don't have teh, Kitty. I love you, & no one's tried to be with me like you. I've never- I'm really grateful. Your one of a kind."  
"Your grateful because I am one of a kind, or-"  
"Ah'm glad your my best friend."  
"Oh."  
"Ah love ya, too, Ro."  
"Shut up, you didn't give me a chance!" Kitty couldn't help but feel happy that the awkward moment was behind them. She cuddled closer before rolling off Rogue. "So, you feel better, right?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"What? Did I do something? Is there something I should've d-"  
"No, it just that the thing that made me really feel better..."  
"What is it, Rogue?"  
"I think Sabertooth's on Team Jacob, too." Kitty punched Rogue's arm, & they were both content with how their night ended.


End file.
